Mommy's Girl
by Cat Steven
Summary: Wet. Bleak. Suffocating. That's how Samara Morgan's last seven days were.


**A/N: I have not seen the movie so please don't mind if I got anything wrong/inaccurate or something like that. Because of me not seeing the movie I had to rely on Wiki and my own personal knowledge :(. Anyways, enjoy and leave a review in the comments. PLEASE NOTE that this is darker than the usual things I write.**

* * *

 _I love my mommy._

Those words rang in my head as I sank to the bottom of the well.

I miss my real mommy. When I was born, I wouldn't cry. By either using my powers or Mommy sensing what I was saying, I told Mommy a demon was born inside of me and that the only way to rid of it was to drown me in a pond outside.

I knew Mommy loved me. She wanted to save me from the demon. However, when she was drowning me a nun spotted her and led a group of them to stop her. I was put up for adoption, and I guess someone went to help her.

My adoptive family, the Morgans (who I adress like my real mommy and daddy) never loved me. I have grown up to be neglected by them. I am scared to say I lacked any proper parental figures in all eight years of my life.

Once I was adopted, I unintentionally frightened Mommy and Daddy. I was taken to the Eola County Psychiatrist Hospital for treatment. Doctor Scott, my psychiatrist, interviewed me. Here's how it went. When I was taken to a blank room, I was getting filmed and interviewed by Dr. Scott. After stating some random stuff, he began the interview.

"So, what is it that's been keeping you awake? You must sleep sometime."

No answer.

"Do you dream about something?"

I stared at the floor, thinking, paying no attention.

"Samara?"

I didn't answer his previous questions.

"Let's talk about the pictures," he said, flipping through some of them I had burned onto paper. "How did you make them?"

I didn't reply yet. I was trying to think of a good response.

"Samara? How did you make these pictures?"

I thought of a good response.

" _I don't._ Make _them. I_ see _them. And then...they just..._ are _._ "

"Samara? I need you to start telling me the truth, okay?"

I was telling the truth.

"Can I see my mommy?" I asked.

"No, Samara, not until we understand what's wrong with you."

 _"I love my mommy."_

"Yes, you do. But you don't want to hurt her anymore, now, do you? You don't want to hurt anyone?"

 _"But I do,_ and I'm sorry. _It won't stop."_

"Well, that's why you're here. So I can help you to make it stop."

"He's going to leave me here."

"Who?"

 _"Daddy."_

"They just want to help you."

 _"Not Daddy."_

"Your daddy loves you."

"Daddy loves the _horses_. He wants me to go away," I said.

"No, he doesn't."

 _"But he doesn't know."_

"He doesn't know what?"

I didn't reply.

"Samara?"

Daddy has just only cared about the horses, never me, I have soon realized. Mommy didn't truly love me. The horses unsurprisingly didn't like me either. I will say why in a little bit. There is a reason why my family doesn't love me, or at least why they don't love me how they should.

I have an ability called Nensha, which means I can see images in my mind and project or burn them onto objects like walls or paper. I admit it was an accident when I discovered this ability around my "family". The powers actually became quite useful in the future.

Daddy didn't want me hurting anybody so he placed me in the barn in an isolated bedroom with a ladder. I only had a television set as company. When it was nighttime I was always woken by the stupid horses in the ranch. I felt so angry and jealous once I realized Mommy and Daddy loved the horses more. I mentally attacked the horses, which made them go insane and a ton of them committed suicide by running to the ocean and drowning themselves.

Mommy for some reason was sent to the hospital again, and came back after five days. We then visited Shelter Mountain Inn. It was nice there, and even peaceful. It was quiet.

The sun shone beautifully while I stood at the well. Singing. _"Round we go, the world is spinning. When it stops, it's just the beginning."_

I then heard footsteps. They didn't concern me, but I stopped singing.

"Isn't it beautiful here, Samara?"

Mommy's voice.

"So peaceful."

I admired a tree on a hilltop.

"I know things'll get better," Mommy said. I hoped so.

After gazing the sky for a few minutes, Mommy took a black bag and suffocated me with it. Then she grabbed a loose stone and bashed my head with it. I heard her mutter an apology. Why would she do that to me in the first place?

Then, she dumped me in the well, and there I sank to the bottom. Before I could even think about how to escape, she closed the top.

After what it seems like seven days, I feel like I can't breathe, and then while I perish, everything goes black.


End file.
